Finding Our Way Back
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: They were Beck and Jade. They were supposed to be the perfect couple. To everyone in the world, they were strong, they were happy, they were in love. But in reality, they were the complete opposite. When tragedy leads to scandal and everything is shattered, how do you pick up the pieces?
1. An Affair To Remember

**So, I honestly wrote this within a few hours and definitely have no idea where I am going to go with this story. Will it end with happy Bade? Maybe. Not so happy Bade? Maybe. Just come and join me on this emotional rollercoaster. Let me know what you think. :) **

/

A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person.  
-Mignon McLaughlin

* * *

They were supposed to be that one couple that was always constant. People were supposed to see them and say, "Wow, they're still together, after all these years?" Beck Oliver and Jade West Oliver were that 'it' couple. Hollywood adored them. They survived hell and yet, they were still standing. At least, that's what it looked like on the outside. It from the inside, it was a completely different story.

It started with a simple crack, but it just got bigger and bigger. Bickering became arguing, not facing each other in bed turned into Beck sleeping in a guest room, the insults got meaner and nastier until they could barely stand the sight of each other.

Beck was just getting tired. He loved Jade, but he was exhausted. Absolutely exhausted. And he didn't know how much more he could take.

"You're awfully quiet Beck Oliver." A voice called from behind him. He turned around and saw a blonde female walking towards him, his shirt hanging loosely on her.

"I'm just thinking Krista Miller."

"What are you thinking about?" Krista asked finishing her stride over to Beck. She swung her legs on either side of him and hooked her arms around his neck.

"Just a little bit if everything." Beck replied.

"Nothing in specific?"

Beck shook his head, "No."

"You want to know what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah."

"I think that you should stay here with me tonight." Krista said.

Beck sighed, "You know I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Well Jade-"

Krista groaned and rolled her eyes, "Jade. I thought I told you not to bring her up when you're with me."

"Well you asked me a question and I was just answering."

"Fine."

"Anyway, she'll get suspicious when I'm not at home." Beck continued.

"Tell her you're in the middle of shooting some really good scenes and they won't be done until late."

"Kris, I can't do that."

"Why are you still with her?"

"You know why I am."

"Okay but guilt can only drive you so far, Beck. You aren't happy anymore. Why keep yourself miserable?"

"I'm not going to leave her at a time like this. She's out of her mind with grief."

"That doesn't mean you aren't hurting any less than she is. She isn't trying to help you out. I'm picking up her slack."

"Look, things are crazy right now, but I promise that we'll figure something out."

"You really promise."

Beck nodded, "I really promise."

Beck didn't mean to start this affair. He didn't set out to cheat on Jade. Things just sort of happened that way. He and Jade stopped talking to each other, she barely got out of bed some times because she was either too depressed or drunk to get up. He and Krista were working together. It started out with just her listening to him vent. She was his shoulder to cry on. But then the emotional affair stopped, and the physical affair started.

Krista smiled, "Good. Because I'm really sick of sharing you with your wife."

* * *

_"Breaking news! This just in that Jade West gave birth to a stillborn baby boy."_

_"Tragic news for Beck and Jade Oliver."_

_"Unfortunately the Olivers will not be bringing home a bundle of joy."_

Jade shook the horrible memories out of her head. This was one of the times where she wished she could turn her brain off. The last thing she needed right now was to go down memory lane.

She poured herself a shot and was about to drink it when a voice interrupted her.

"Jade, you really shouldn't be drinking right now." Jade's best friend, André, warned walking into her kitchen. "Especially vodka at three in the afternoon."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Why not? It's not like I'm pregnant, or I have a three month old baby to care for." She raised her shot glass to her lips and knocked the drink back. "I mean, I'm supposed to, but I don't, so..."

"You've had enough." André took the bottle of vodka away from Jade's reach and walked over to the kitchen sink and poured the alcohol down down the drain.

"André! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not go to watch you drink yourself into oblivion."

"Yeah, and I'm not going to let you control me." She got out of the chair she was sitting in and started heading towards the bar, but André grabbed her arm.

"Jade, if I have to get rid of every alcoholic beverage you own, I will. And you know I'll do it."

Jade struggled against André's grip on her, but he didn't ease up. "Let me go."

"No."

"André, I'm serious."

"And so am I. Jade, I know what you're going through, but,-"

Jade looked up quickly. Her entire demeanor went from irritated to infuriated within seconds. "André, did you carry a baby in your stomach for 8 months?"

"No."

"Did you go to the hospital, expecting to give birth to a healthy, happy baby boy only to find out that your baby was already dead inside of you?"

"No."

"Did you bury your child?"

"No."

"Then don't you dare pretend to know how I feel or what I am going through!" Jade snatched her arm out of André's grasp and pushed him away from her. She took a few steps back."You don't know! Every day for the past 3 months, I have had a hole the size of Texas in my gut that just keeps getting bigger and bigger. I'm in my own personal hell, André." Her throat was constricting and her vision was getting blurry due to the tears forming in her eyes. "My husband and I barely acknowledge each other any more and he spends most of his time working so we don't have to spend time together, so please spare me. And don't judge me for drinking."

"I've never judged you and I never will, but I'm your friend."

"Can you be a silent friend then?"

"No, I can't. I care about you way too much to be a silent friend."

"Can you just leave? I want to be alone."

André took a step towards Jade, who took a step back. He took one more step. "Come here."

"No."

"Jade..."

"I just want to be left alone. Please."

André took too long strides to Jade and quickly wrapped his arms around her before she had the chance to fight him off. It didn't stop her from trying though. She flailed her arms wildly and tried punching his chest a few times, but eventually, she gave up.

"If you think I'm going to back down, you need to think again. I'm not going to leave you alone."

* * *

Jade liked order and neatness. No actually, she needed it. She felt the need to keep things organized and perfect, especially since the world around her was nothing but chaos. Anything that she had control over, needed to perfect.

She walked into her and Beck's shared office space, which was pretty messy. Beck didn't share her same views at time.

She made it over to the desk where there were books, pens, and papers all over the place. She quickly scooped the items and put them where they belonged. When Jade made it back to the desk, she saw that Beck left the computer on.

_Ugh, he never shuts this thing off the right way_, Jade thought. This is how the computer stops working.

She pushed the power button so she could get back on and shut the computer down the correct way.

Once the computer turned back on, Jade noticed that Beck didn't log out of his e-mail. She was about to log out when something caught her eye. He left an e-mail open from someone named Krista Miller.

_Beck,__ I know you don't want me calling your phone due to the risk of your wife, so I decided that e-mail would be good and besides, you're always checking your e-mail on set. How are you? I know you're going through hell at your house and your wife isn't making anything easy for you. I'm glad you decided to confide in me. That's what friends are for right? Anyway, just know I'm always gonna be here for you.__Krista.__  
_  
Jade let out a sigh of relief. This Krista person was Beck's friend. She was just overreacting. But that didn't stop her curiosity from getting the best of her. She opened another one.

_Beck, I miss you! When can you come over again? I miss talking to you._

And another. This date for this one was just yesterday.

_Mr. Oliver, I'm getting impatient. When can you ditch that wife of yours and get your ass over to my apartment? I have something I want to show you. It's red, silky, and extremely tiny. ;)_

Jade's stomach was in knots. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She clicked on the latest one that was sent this morning.

_Beck, I've done a lot of thinking about what we talked about yesterday. You need to come clean with your wife. I know she's dealing with a lot right now, but holding off isn't making things better. You need to ask her for a divorce and tell her about us. She's a big girl, she can handle it. Call me later? xoxo__  
_  
Jade quickly exited out of the e-mail and forcefully shoved the computer off of the desk, sending it toppling to the ground. She turned around and kicked the chair over.

So this is what Beck had been doing? Sleeping with some random whore on the set of his movie, while she was at home practically falling apart at the seams.

Jade stormed out of the office and started pacing, anxiously. She didn't really know what to do. She wanted to find Beck and his mistress and kill them both. She wanted to hit something or someone.

She heard the front door open. Beck walked in and shrugged his jacket off, "Jade? Jade you here?" He tossed his set of keys onto a table near the door.

Jade looked to her right and saw a vase of flowers sitting on a table. She picked it up and hurled it at Beck. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Beck looked up and saw the vase coming towards him with lightning strength. He barely managed to duck in time, but luckily he did. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is you."

"What?"

"Who the hell is Krista Miller?" Jade asked.

Beck's jaw dropped. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Jade's eyes darkened, "I suggest that you proceed with caution. _Honey._"

/

TBC


	2. Excuses

"Answer me." Jade ordered, folding her arms across her chest. "Who is Krista?"

Beck was at a loss for words. The last thing he expected to come home to was an extremely angry wife and a near-death experience. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Cat got your tongue, Beck?" Jade asked. "Since you can't speak, why don't you send me an e-mail?"

Beck's eyebrows raised, "Jade-"

"She works on the set of your movie. I think I met her before. She's the stylist, right? Right!"

"Yes."

"If you wanted to keep your affair a secret, you should learn how to log out of the computer."

Beck took a few steps towards Jade, but she forcefully shoved him away, sending him tumbling back. "Jade, can you let me explain."

"How long have you fucking this no good whore?" Jade asked. "Has this been a long term thing? Is this recent?"

"Almost 3 months." Beck answered. His voice was barely above a whisper.

Jade's stomach dropped. Her heart clenched. "3 months?" Beck nodded. "All this time, I thought you were throwing yourself into your work. Wow. So while I'm here at home every day, you are out with her."

"Jade, I didn't set out to do this. In the beginning it wasn't like this."

Jade walked out of the foyer and into their living room. Beck followed her. "Well, tell me what it was like because I am dying to know."

"She was my friend, I needed a friend. I talked to her, and she was always there to listen." Beck explained. "I didn't start out with the intent to sleep with her."

"That makes me feel so much better. You didn't think to sleep with her, but you did anyway, probably multiple times. And what do you need her for?" Jade asked. "There are so many people you could have talked to."

"Like?"

"André, Cat, Tori, or Robbie just to name a few. You also have family, and you have a wife."

"Really?" Beck gasped, "Oh my gosh, I still have a wife?"

"Yes you still have a wife!"

"Because for the past three months, I have been alone. You and I are on opposite sides of the universe right now. You don't feel like a wife anymore. You feel like a glorified roommate."

Jade pointed a finger at Beck, "That does not give you the right to go screw the first female who let's you lean on her shoulder. You haven't been the most amazing husband either, but you don't see me running around, cheating on you. There is no excuse for what you're doing. You made a promise to stick by my side for better or for worse, and to be faithful and loyal to me always."

"Jade, I have tried my hardest to get you to talk to me, but you either ignore me, or go straight to the liquor cabinet, or you lash out at me. I've tried bringing you back into the world, but you barely want to leave the house. You just spend all of your time sleeping in Alex's room. I have put a lot of time and energy into making sure you were comfortable and okay, but you shut me out."

Jade put her hands on her chest, "I'm sorry that I'm not like you, Beck. I'm sorry that I can't get myself out of bed in the morning and plaster a fake smile on my face for the paparazzi. I'm sorry that I can't face the entire fucking world right now and pretend that everything is okay because it's not okay. I'm not okay. And you've been cheating on me, so spare me the speech about how much you care about my feelings and how hard you've been trying to help me."

"You can't even pretend to care about my feelings, Jade! I lost our son too, I miss him too. I'm upset, I'm grieving. You think I want to get out of bed in the morning? You think I want to look at everyone's sympathetic faces all day? I don't! But I deal because that's what adults do, Jade."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Well sue me for not being as brave and strong as you, oh noble and perfect Beck Oliver."

"Can you not be such a smart ass right now?"

"I haven't even heard you say "I'm sorry." You've just been excusing yourself and trying to justify your behavior. Are you even a bit remorseful?"

"You think I like seeing you in pain? I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did anyway. I'm hurt. I'm really hurt, Beck. You didn't care about me being hurt, because if you did, Krista would have never been in the picture."

"What do you want to do?" Beck asked. "The ball is in your court."

"You know what, Beck? Fuck you. Fuck your passive attitude, and your stupid mistress." Jade shook her head, "I cannot believe I have spent 14 years of my life loving you, and supporting you, and being loyal to you. This is crazy. I can't take it, I can't. I'm exhausted."

"You don't think I'm tired of this? You don't think that you're a tough pill to swallow and you're hard to be around? I've been tired of this ever since we were teenagers. The arguing, the back and forth, the constant jealousy, all of it. And it sucks that it has come to a head like this."

"When did you decide that you were unhappy again? After you asked me to take you back after you decided to humiliate me? Before you proposed to me? After? Before of after we got married? Before or after you told me that you were so happy that I was making you a father-"

"I'm not a father, Jade!" Beck snapped. Jade flinched at his harsh tone. It felt like Beck punched her in the gut. "I'm not. This house is empty, and cold, and lifeless. You are empty, and cold, and lifeless."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't make you a father. Because that's is my fault, right? That's what you want to say? You're already blaming this on me. So just come out and go for the jugular, Oliver. Say it. I'm to blame for this. I asked for this." Jade ran her hands over her face and let out a sigh.

Beck's eyes softened, "Jade, come on. That's-"

"Get out." She whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out." Jade repeated, her voice cracking. She tried to take a deep breath and calm down, but she was far too gone. She quickly wiped a few tears off of her face with the back of her hand. "I can't stand here and listen to you tear me apart and tell me that I'm the reason that you cheated, that my depression drove you to do this." Jade grabbed hold of her wedding band and engagement ring, and tugged them off of her finger. She placed them in the palm of Beck's hand. "I can't listen to you say that I make you unhappy. You're so miserable with me now, so why don't you just leave." She wanted to yell at him some more. She wanted to kick and scream and raise 20 different types of hell, but she didn't. She didn't have to energy or the will.

"Where do you suppose I go?"

Jade turned around and started walking away, "Why don't you go to Krista. I'm sure she'd be really happy to hear about this."

* * *

It wasn't odd that Karen West got a distressed phone call from her daughter. She had been getting those frequently in the past few months.

What she didn't expect to find was Jade laying on the floor of the nursery, curled up in a ball.

"Jade? Sweetheart, are you up?"

"Yeah." Jade replied, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

Karen looked around the room. It was lit only by a small lamp sitting on a nightstand. The walls were blue and green, and covered in various animal stickers. There was a white crib pushed up against a wall and a daybed adjacent to it. In the corner next to the window there was a rocking chair was a big stuffed bear sitting in it. The small walk-in closet was full of clothes and blankets and diapers.

She bent down and got on the floor. Jade reeked of alcohol. "Are you okay?" She knew it was a stupid question, but she had to ask.

"No."

Karen didn't really think that it was healthy for her daughter to still have all of her baby's things still in this room, pristine and untouched. She didn't think Jade was moving on, but she wouldn't dare voice that to her. Especially not at a time like this.

"Why don't we go downstairs and I'll make a pot of coffee." Karen suggested. "Then we can talk."

"Mom, I don't want coffee."

Karen stood up and pulled Jade up with her, "Well, I smell alcohol on your breath, so I'm going to make you some anyway. You need to sober up."

Karen practically had to drag Jade down the stairs, but she did it anyway. She sat her down in the living room while she went to the kitchen to make coffee.

Once the coffee was done, she walked back to the living room. She offered a mug to Jade who turned it down with a dismissive hand wave.

She got a good look at Jade once she sat down. Her hair was disheveled, her mascara and eye liner was absolutely ruined. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying for hours. And maybe she was.

"Look around, mother."

Karen looked around and gasped. It was like she completely ignored the room before. It was an absolute mess. There were flowers everywhere. Shards of glass were on the marble floor of the foyer, books were scattered across the floor, and she could see a picture of Beck and Jade from their wedding day was shattered. There was also a hole in the wall.

"Jade, did you do this?" Karen asked, picking up Jade's hand and inspecting it. Jade nodded. "Oh, what happened?"

"I got really angry." Jade shrugged. "But that's nothing new."

"Where is Beck?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"I really think you and Beck should go to grief counseling, because this is not acceptable."

"I didn't do this because I'm a grieving mother."

"Okay, so why did you do this?"

"Beck is having an affair." Jade announced. She grimaced. The words felt like acid on her tongue.

Karen's eyes widened. There are just some things that you never expect people to say, and that was one of them. "Beck Oliver?"

"Yes. Beck Oliver. His mistress works on the set of his movie. She's nice and she's pretty, and she gave him something that I couldn't."

"What is that?"

"A listening ear. A shoulder to cry on after the baby died. I have been too caught up in my own grief to even pay attention to Beck, so he turned to another woman. I drove him away."

Karen pushed Jade's hair out of her face, "You aren't to blame for this."

"According to Beck, I am."

"He can't blame you for his adultery. He's the one that chose to cheat."

"But he says I drove him to do it. Maybe if I would have paid him a bit more attention-"

"Stop it." Karen ordered. "Don't do this to yourself."

"I thought we were stronger than this. I thought we were better than this."

"I know sweetheart." Karen wrapped her arms around Jade and engulfed her in a tight hug. "I know."

"How could he do this to me? How could he just stop caring about our marriage? Even on my darkest days I don't think about turning to someone else. It's like he doesn't even care about me."

"Don't say that." She wanted to give Beck the benefit of the doubt. She wanted to believe that there was some good in him. "Beck loves you."

"People in love don't do this!"

"You guys are both hurt and grieving."

"Stop making excuses for him. I know people that have faced tragedy. They don't go out and sleep with people they work with."

"I'm not making excuses for Beck. I'm trying to get you to see where he is coming from."

"Where you this understanding when dad cheated on you?" Jade asked. "Where you seeing reason and listen to him?"

"No." Karen replied. "I was angry, bitter, and resentful. I don't want you and Beck to end up like your father and I."

"Right now, I don't want to be understanding and forgiving." Jade said, shaking her head. "I want to be angry and selfish. He betrayed me in the worst way possible and right now, I want him and the home wrecking gutter rat that he is screwing, to rot in hell."

Karen sig"hed. Jade's stubbornness was coming out and she knew that there was no point in trying to talk to her when she was like this.

"You should come stay with me tonight." Karen suggested. "I don't want you in this big house alone."

"I don't think so."

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Jade. I want to make sure that you're all right."

"Then I'm going to be staying with you for a long time."

"I've got all the time in the world. Especially for you."

* * *

"So you're back." Krista observed, letting Beck into her apartment. "You were just here."

"Is it a problem that I'm here?"

Krista shook her head, "No, I'm always glad to see you. I just thought that you were going home. To Jade."

"Jade kicked me out." Beck revealed, taking a seat on Krista's couch.

"What?"

"She knows about you?"

"So you finally decided to tell her?"

"I had to."

"Why?"

"Because she saw the e-mails, so it wasn't like I could lie to her face."

"It's not like you haven't before." Beck shot her a glare. "What, I'm telling you the truth."

"That's not what I really want to hear right now, Krista."

"Are you guys over?"

Beck reached into his pocket and pulled out Jade's diamond ring. "She gave me this."

"So I guess that's a yes."

"I guess so."

Krista smiled, "Good. You've gotten what you wanted."

Beck ran his hand down his face. "Yeah. I sure did."

He had gotten what he wanted. But he couldn't shake the horrible gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. Things were only about to get crazier from here.


	3. A Different Perspective

Okay, before I started this chapter, I just wanted to say that you guys leave the nicest reviews! I love you all. You're so nice! *hugs and kisses via internet*. So who's ready to see an upset, angry Beck? *Me slowly raising hand* Enjoy and happy Friday!

* * *

"Ty can you please get my suitcase out of the closet?" Jade asked, trying to get her baby brother's attention.

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because I'm not tall enough." Jade answered. "Please?"

"Yeah I'll get it." Tyler walked into Jade's walk-in closet. He reached on to the top shelf and pulled the handle on Jade's suitcase, pulling it down. As it came down, a few books fell, along with a few other loose objects. Tyler quickly got on the floor and tried to scoop up as much as he could. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Jade stepped into the closet to grab the things. Besides the books, there was a tiny hospital bracelet. She picked it up and ran her fingers along the cool, smooth plastic. The name Alexander T. Oliver was printed in all capital letters.

/

_They had just got home from the cemetery. They had just finished doing the hardest thing that anyone would ever had to do: burying a child._

_All Jade wanted to do was go upstairs, get out of her clothes, get into her bed, and sleep. Possibly for the rest of eternity. But she couldn't do that because she had a home full of people that she had to entertain. She was exhausted. It's been days since she slept, or had a proper meal. The events of the last few days were finally taking a toll on her, emotionally, mentally, and physically._

_Jade was seconds away from just turning around and going upstairs. Fuck this. She didn't sign up to feed and attend to a house full of people who were doing nothing but smothering her. The last thing she wanted to do was be surrounded by a ton of people with good intentions._

_Once Jade decided to go along with her plan, she started towards her staircase. As soon as her foot was about to touch the first step, a hand reached out and gently grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and saw her cousin, Kate and her toddler daughter, Julie, standing in front of her._

_"Kate. Julie." Jade greeted, trying to fake a smile. It failed. Julie ran over to Jade and grabbed her leg. Any other time, Jade would have scooped the one year old up and spun her around, but instead she did nothing until her leg was finally free. "Hello."_

_"Hi!" Julie greeted._

_"Oh sweetie." Kate wrapped her arms around Jade. "Sweetie I am so sorry."_

_After 4 long days of hearing the phrase, "I am so sorry.", Jade didn't want to hear it ever again._

_"Thank you."_

_"How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get for you?"_

_Jade stared at her cousin with wide and astounded eyes. "Are you serious right now or is this some type of cruel joke that you're playing on me?"_

_"Excuse me?" Kate was truly confused as to what she did._

_"You're asking me how I'm feeling after I just watched my baby boy get lowered in the ground. Are you that much of a cruel human being as to ask me a question like that?"_

_Jade's louder tone caught the attention of a few other people in the kitchen, standing near them. They all turned around to see what was going on._

_"I don't understand-"_

_"4 days ago, I was told that my son died inside of me. 3 days ago, I gave birth to a stillborn infant. And not even an hour ago did I have to go through his funeral, and you have the fucking audacity to ask me how I am. Newsflash, I'm fucking horrible! And to add insult to injury, you come over here with your baby, like I want to see a fucking happy, healthy baby right now. Are you trying hurt me or is this subconscious?"_

_Kate's eyes softened and she reached out to touch Jade, who stepped away. "I didn't mean to upset you, Jade."_

_"I feel like my heart is in that casket with my baby." Jade continue._

_"Jade, you don't have to-"_

_"I'm sick of all of you! I'm sick of being asked if I'm okay!" Jade announced, turning around. "It's as if all of you are dense and inconsiderate. Have any of you fully grasped the hell that I've been put through, that I'm currently going through? My baby is dead, so no, I'm not all right and I'm not going to be all right! The last thing I want right now is your crappy sympathy, and I certainly do not want to see any of your children, because guess what? My child is not here. And I'm sick of all of you asking me if you can do something for me. Unless any of you can give me my son, the answer is no!" Jade walked towards the kitchen counter and angrily pushed off a dish filled with casserole. "I don't want anymore of your fucking food. I don't want flowers, I don't want cards. I want my baby!" A heavy sob escaped Jade's chest. Her knees gave out from under her and she collapsed onto the cold kitchen floor. "I want my baby. I want my baby. I want my baby! He's gone and I want him here. I'm his mother. He needs me, he's supposed to be with me!"_

_Beck and Karen rushed through the crowded kitchen. Beck scooped Jade up in his arms, but she pushed him away._

_"Jade, why don't we go upstairs for a moment?"_

_"I want all of these people out of our house." Jade said, running her hands through her hair._

_"Jade..."_

_"Please." Jade pleaded, her voice shaky and uneven. She felt overwhelmed and she could feel an anxiety attack creeping up on her and she felt her breathing harden and her pulse quicken. She placed her face in the crook of Beck's neck. "I can't do this right now. Don't torture me by making me do this."_

_Beck gently placed his hand on the back of Jade's head. "Okay, babe. Whatever you want." Beck turned to Karen. "Can you handle this?"_

_"Yes. Just go take her upstairs."_

_Beck wrapped his arm around Jade's waist and led her to the stairs._

_Karen sighed and turned to the group of people who were now in the kitchen. In the midst of Jade's breakdown, her ex-husband, Richard, and Tyler joined her and were now standing next to her. "Richard and I would like to thank each and every one of you for showing up, and being here for our daughter and son-in-law. It means a lot to us, but it's time for everyone to leave now. It has been a very emotionally taxing day for the two of them and they just want to be left alone, which I am sure you all can understand." She smiled generously and quickly walked out of the kitchen._

/

Jade?" Tyler called. He gently touched his sister's shoulder. "Jade?"

Jade snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Tyler, "Did you say something?"

"You've just been standing here in some sort of trance for the past few minutes."

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Alex's funeral and how I completely lost it." She held up the tiny bracelet for her brother to see.

"Oh Jade." Tyler frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Can you just give me a minute?" Jade asked. "I need to pack my stuff and collect my thoughts. They're all over the place right now."

"Of course. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Tyler gave Jade a small smile before walking out.

Jade sighed to herself. When she woke up that morning, she instictively turned to the right of her to find Beck. Instead she was greeted by an empty bed in her old bedroom. She had become so used to Beck being there and the fact that she was going through this scared her.

She and Beck had been together since they were 14 years old. And for the past 4 years, she and Beck were married. Being with Beck Oliver's girlfriend, then fiancée, then wife became her. She would make two cups of coffee every morning, she played with her ring every morning, she watched Beck get dressed before heading out. And now, she didn't have to.

Jade shut her eyes tight and let out a loud scream. Her voice bounced off of every wall of the room, somehow making the scream louder than it actually was. She screamed until her eyes were watering, and her throat was burning.

A few seconds later, Tyler came running into the bedroom, panting heavily. His eyes landed on his sister. "Jade! Are you all right?"

"I just found out that my husband of 4 years cheated on me."

Tyler took a few steps closer to Jade. He didn't really have words to say to her so he just wrapped his arms around her. Jade needed a hug, and he also didn't trust her enough to let her be free at the moment.

"I hate that son of a bitch so much." Jade said. "I want him to burn to a crisp in hell."

"I know you do."

"He's the love of my life." Jade rested her cheek on Tyler's shoulder and just let him hold her up. A tear fell from her eye and landed on his shirt. "I love him so much and I hate him. I hate him for making me feel like this." She shook her head. "Ty, I can't do this. I don't know how I'm going to do this."

"I don't know what we're going to do, but you'll always have me. And mom, and even dad. We all love you. And you have your friends. You are definitely not alone in this."

"I love you, Ty."

"I love you, too."

* * *

André was a bit worried about his friends. He hasn't heard from them in a few days and that was weird. He and Jade had been in constant contact with each other for most of their lives. Jade usually talked to him everyday even if it was a simple greeting via text message, so it threw him off when they weren't talking.

He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Jade's number. He put his phone on speaker and set it down on the passenger seat next to him.

"Hello?"

"Jade, it's me."

"Hey André." Jade greeted.

"I haven't heard from you in a few days. I thought you disappeared on me, West."

"Sorry. I've been a bit preoccupied for the last few days."

"No apologies needed. Are you home? I'm literally one minute away from your house."

"I'm not home."

"Oh. Well where are you?" André asked.

"I'm at my mom's house right now." Jade answered.

"How long are you going to be at your mom's house?"

"For a while."

"How long is a "while"? A couple hours?"

"More like some days, maybe longer."

"What? Why are you going to be at your mom's house for so long?"

"I unofficially moved out of my house. For the time being, at least."

"Jade, what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean you moved out?"

"Beck and I are separated." Jade explained.

André nearly slammed into the car in front of him after hearing that. "When did this happen?"

"Few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Telling you wasn't at the top of my priority list, André."

André sighed as he pulled into Jade and Beck's driveway. Beck's car was there. "What happened. Why did you guys separate?"

"Maybe you should talk to Beck. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay, I respect that."

"I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." André grabbed his phone and hung up. He couldn't believe that Beck and Jade had separated. That wasn't supposed to happen. Beck and Jade were supposed to be that couple that never broke up.

He got out of his and walked up the steps that led to the front door of the house. He rang the door bell a few times.

A few moments later, the door opened and Beck appeared. He gave André a small smile. "Hey man."

"Hey. Is this a bad time?"

Beck shook his head, "No." He opened the door a bit wider and stepped aside. "Come on in."

"Thanks." André walked in to the house. The first thing he noticed was a hole in the wall of the hallway. "Were you angry?"

Beck turned to the wall, "Oh, not me. That was Jade." He started walking towards the living room.

"Speaking of Jade, I just got off the phone with her."

"Okay."

"She told me that she moved out." André added.

Beck turned around, "She did?"

"Yeah. And when I asked her why, she told me to ask you. What's going on with you two?"

"A lot." Beck continued his walk to the living room. Once he was there, he sat down on the couch. André sat down across from him.

"Well give me something to go off of."

"Jade found out that I cheated on her."

André stared at Beck for a few seconds before laughing. "Yeah right."

"Excuse me?"

"You're kidding right?"

Beck gave his friend a blank look, "Who would joke about something like this?"

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy? How could you cheat on Jade?"

"André look-"

"Who's the girl?" André questioned. Whoever the girl was, she had to be extremely special to come in-between Jade and Beck.

"She's a girl who works on the set of my movie."

André frowned, "Okay the fact that you cheated is one thing, but with someone you work with?"

"It wasn't-"

"I've never seen someone love another person as much as Jade loves you."

Beck sighed and took a deep breath. He hoped that André wouldn't cut him off again. "I know this."

"I mean, isn't Jade going through enough?"

Beck looked up, "What Jade is going through?"

"Yes. I mean, everything with the baby has been hard on her."

"Last time I checked, I lost my son too, André!" Beck stood up. He started pacing rapid in front of André. Everyone has been so focused on Jade and what Jade is going through, and how Jade is feeling, and making sure is okay."

André opened his mouth to say something, but decided it would be better if he just let Beck talk.

"I mean, in the past three months, I don't think I've been asked if I was alright. It's as if my feelings didn't matter because Jade was so busy loosing her mind, I got left in the dust. I wasn't allowed to feel anything or grieve for the loss of my child, because I had to take care of Jade, right? I had to make sure she was perfect."

"Beck..."

"You don't have to say anything because I know I'm right. I had to sweep my feelings because Jade needed me. She needed me to hold her, and comfort her, and hold her hair back as she was throwing up because she got blackout drunk the night before. It's not fair. I guess everyone just assumed that because I didn't carry the baby, my grief wasn't as strong as Jade's."

André stayed silent. He knew Beck was right, though. Everyone was so focused on making sure Jade didn't fall apart, that they didn't notice that Beck was already gone.

"Krista was the first person to remember me in all of this chaos." Beck said. "I went to the set and she hugged me and said, "Hey, Beck, I'm so sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do for you?". It was like she was the only person who cared."

"I'm sorry. I've been a shitty friend."

Beck shrugged, "It's whatever."

"Do you love her?"

"I care about her." Beck evaded.

"What a diplomatic answer. Do you love Jade?"

"Of course. I've been in love with Jade since I was 14, but its like Jade and I are living on two different planets and I don't know how we mend this."

André frowned. It seemed like his friends were two people broken beyond repair at this point.

"Do you see divorce in the near or distant future?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Do you want a divorce?"

Beck didn't answer. And that made André nervous.

* * *

TBC


	4. Not Worth It

"How did you sleep last night, sweetheart?" Karen asked as her daughter walked down the stairs leading to the kitchen.

"I didn't sleep." Jade replied. She had not slept in months. "I don't sleep."

"Do you still have Xanax?"

"I don't take them anymore."

"You probably need to stop drinking so much coffee. All that caffeine has you so wired." Karen concluded, taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't drink much coffee. I stopped when I..." Jade's voice trailed off.

Karen looked up from her cup of tea, "When you what?"

"When I found out I was pregnant." Jade finished. "Beck made a big deal about it being bad for the baby, so I haven't drank it really."

"Would you like some?"

"No, I'm okay."

Karen nodded, "Do you have any plans for the day?"

"Yeah. I'm meeting up with Cat and Tori later. Then I'm meeting my lawyer."

"Your lawyer? You mean your father?"

"Yes."

"You could've just said that."

"But in this case, he's my lawyer. I'm filing for divorce."

Karen was stunned into silence. That news just broke her heart. "Oh Jadelyn."

"Mom, lets not start this."

"I really want you to work things out with Beck."

"But he feels like having an affair, so..." Jade shrugged, "divorce it is."

"Why don't you take some more time?" Karen suggested.

"Time for what?"

"Time to think. And in California, there is a six month cooling off period, so you might as well get your thoughts in order."

"Then I'll use this six months to do more thinking. All I do is think. Thinking and more thinking. I think about how much of an idiot I am. I think about how my husband was sleeping with someone behind my back. I think about how ever since I lost my baby, Beck and I have lost each other."

"Why don't you and Beck try talking to someone."

"Mother, I'm not in the mood to go to therapy and make it work with him right now. Sorry I brought the subject up."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"Because you're 28 and you've been through so much in the past four months of your life. And as your mother, I can't do anything to help you."

"You've done enough by just letting me stay here."

"Of course I'd let you stay here and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Tori walked into the trailer that she was pointed to. This was supposed to be where the stylists kept the wardrobe for the movie. It was supposed to be where Krista was.

When Jade told her about the affair, she cried. Jade, despite her rough edges and their horrible start, was her friend. And Jade didn't deserve the hand that she had been dealt. She didn't deserve to lose the baby boy she had been excitedly anticipating for almost a year, and she didn't deserve to be cheated on.

"Excuse me?" Tori said, stepping into the trailer.

"Yes."

"Is Krista here?"

The young woman who replied to Jade turned around. "Oh my goodness! You're Tori Vega!"

"Technically, it's Harris now, but yeah."

"I am such a big fan of yours. I listen to all of your songs."

"Thank you. You're Krista?"

"That's me!"

Tori carefully looked the woman up and down. She'd be lying if she said Krista wasn't pretty. She was. She was young, blonde, big hazel eyes and a heart shaped face. Of course Beck would be attracted to her, sexually at least, but most of the people in Los Angeles had a pretty face. She wanted to see what was so special about this girl. Why she was worth wrecking a fourteen year relationship.

"I'm Beck's friend."

"I know." Krista continued looking through the racks of clothing, "I always here him talking about you. But he isn't here."

"Yeah, we're a pretty close knit group of friends. But he never once mentioned that you were his mistress."

Krista turned around and looked at Tori, her eyes wide with shock. "How did you-"

"Jade told me. His wife. You know her, right?"

"Oh yeah, the "wife"." Krista rolled her eyes. "I'm using that term very loosely."

"It's safe to assume that you aren't a Jade fan."

"She decides to shut down emotionally and physically, and Beck and I are the bad guys because he turns to me."

"You do realize that she lost a baby a few months ago? She didn't choose to get depressed."

"Yes, and I sympathize with her, but guess what? So did Beck. And she hasn't done anything to help him through his grief. I have."

"I had the intent on coming in here and talking to you female to female but you're young and stupid. And you reek of ignorant opportunist."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have plans to be a stylist for movies for the rest of your life, do you?"

"No."

"You want to be an actress or a model? Maybe even a singer, right?"

Krista crossed her arms, "Maybe."

"You saw Beck as a meal ticket of sorts."

"You're wrong."

"Well if that's not the case, then you are just a sick person. You have seduced and manipulated a grieving man. That's as low as you can possibly get."

"You don't know me, so don't come in here and judge me. Beck and I love each other."

"He's professed his love for you?"

"No, but I can tell."

Tori scoffed, "He doesn't love you. He's grieving and since he can't turn to his wife, he turned to the next available thing, which happened to be you."

"Is that the case?"

"Yes it is. I can pretty much guarantee that Beck has no plans to leave his wife."

"She moved out."

"Jade left him. Did he tell you that he was going to leave Jade?"

"He told me when things with Jade calmed down, we would figure something out."

"Men rarely leave their wives. And couples like Beck and Jade don't break up entirely."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've known those two for 12 years and they've been together for 14. I've seen them make up and break a few times in the past, but they're in love with in each other. And in this instance, he's in lust with you. He and Jade are one of those meant to be couples. You are not going to be something that tears them apart."

"I'm not?"

"No." Tori sighed heavily. "Krista, how old are you?"

"24."

"You do know what the frontal lobe is, right?"

"It's a part of your brain."

"It's the part that controls reasoning, thought process, decision making et cetera." Tori explained. "And it is not fully developed until you are 25, so maybe I can just blame your naive personality on that."

"Naive?"

"Yes. You're very naive if you think that Beck is going to leave his wife. And you are naive and sadly mistaken if you think that you two are going to be together."

"We'll see about that."

Tori gave Krista a sad smile, "You're young. You're pretty. You have you're entire life ahead of you. But I can assure you that nothing good ever comes to a woman who tries to take someone else's husband." She checked the time on her watch. "Speaking of husbands, I need to go see mine. I really hope you think about what I was saying."

"I will." Krista said, rolling her eyes when Tori wasn't looking.

"Nice talking to you."

"You too, Tori."

* * *

"Jade do you really want to do this?"

Jade rolled her eyes at her father's question. She was sick of that question, honestly. She was a 28 year old adult who could make up her mind.

"For the last time dad, I'm sure I want to. I'm filing for divorce and that's final."

Richard sighed and put his glasses on. His daughter was a stubborn woman, but she was also an impulsive, reckless woman. She just did things, without much thought and it made for crazy, stressful situations.

"This is a divorce, Jade. Why don't you just file for legal separation? I honestly think that a legal separation is the way to go. And I'm speaking as your lawyer."

"There is no need for you to bring this up to me. I don't need to stay married to Beck. I don't need his money, or a place to stay. We don't have..."

"Have what?"

"We don't have children together." A lump formed in Jade's throat.

Richard looked at Jade. He could definitely see that she wasn't in the right frame of mind to go through a divorce, not to mention all of the media attention. She couldn't handle that right now because it seemed as if she was on the verge of a break.

"We can do this some other time."

"No. We're doing it now."

"Okay. What are your grounds for the divorce?" Richard asked. "Are we going with irreconcilable differences?"

"Adultery." Jade deadpanned.

"What?"

"Adultery." Jade repeated. "Beck is cheating on me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Jade, you do know that you have to prove that Beck was cheating on you. It can't be a suspicion or doubt. We need evidence. Video, pictures-"

"E-mails?"

"Yeah, e-mails could work."

"Good." Jade reached down for her purse. She pulled out a stack of papers and put them on her father's desk. "Because Beck's mistress sent him tons. And he replied to some."

Richard quickly skimmed through the e-mails, trying to get a feel for the content. "We're still going to have to go with irreconcilable differences, but we can bring up adultery in court."

"Fine."

"Now we should also talk about what you want out of the divorce. Spousal support, the house, the cars."

Jade shook her head, "I don't want anything."

"You were cheated on."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure any judge would sympathize with me and I could take Beck for everything he has, but at this point, I don't want anything from Beck. He can keep the house, I don't want or need his money. I just want out."

"Whatever you want. But can I offer you a bit of free advice?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Don't become your mother and I. Don't become a bitter divorcée. I don't want you to look up and realize that you have made a horrible mistake, and that it's too late to fix anything. I get that you are angry and extremely hurt, and rightfully so, but you love your Beck. And he loves you."

Jade sighed, "Dad-"

"Don't do anything on impulse, okay? Don't file just yet."

"Maybe I should just find a new, unbiased lawyer."

"No, you don't need a new lawyer."

"Then treat me as any other client. I doubt that you would tell any other client to wait, and not get divorced."

Jade had a point. Her father wasn't one to turn away clients. Or money.

"Sorry. From this point on, I won't let my personal views get in the way of what you want."

"Thank you."

"Well, I'll get the correct paperwork for you so we can get this show on the road."

Jade sighed, "Great."

Richard reached over the desk and grabbed Jade's hand. She flinched a bit. They may have reconciled, but this whole touchy feely thing wasn't commonplace for them.

"I know I wasn't a great role model when you were growing up, considering I had my fair share of extramarital affairs, but Beck isn't me. And you aren't Karen."

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Getting personal."

"I can't help myself."

Jade stood up, "I'm gonna go. I'll see you later, dad."

"Jadelyn, wait. You don't have to leave."

"Yes, I do." She reached down and grabbed her purse. She got to the door in a haste. "Bye."

Before Richard could even open his mouth to argue, Jade was out of his office.

"Bye."

* * *

"Tori, if you are here to chew me out, I strongly suggest turning around." Beck said, seeing his friend standing outside of his house.

"I'm not here to chew you out." Tori insisted, moving past Beck and walking towards the living room.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I bet you're getting enough of that."

"So Jade told you."

Tori nodded, "Last week."

"You want to tell me how much of an asshole I am, and I deserve to rot in hell for the rest of eternity?"

"Beck, I don't need to do that because it seems like you already know what you're doing."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I get why you did what you did. That doesn't make it right, and it doesn't mean I agree with you."

Beck was shocked. He was sure Tori would come over here, and yell and curse.

"Well, Krista told me that you dropped by to see here."

Tori made herself comfortable and sat down. "I did. I just had to see the woman you were ruining your marriage over. And I have to say, I'm honestly not impressed."

"Oh?"

"She's pretty." Tori shrugged. "That's about it."

"Tori-"

"She has no substance, no depth to her. She's vapid. That's not your type of woman. Krista doesn't challenge you, she doesn't take you outside your comfort zone. She'll roll over and bark if you asked her to." Tori pointed out. "Beck, you're taking the easy way out with the affair. It's too easy to give up on your marriage. André drives me up the wall at times, but you just have to power through it."

"Tori, I've been with Jade since I was 14. We've powered through a lot of things, but this is different."

"I know."

"But that's the thing. You don't know. You didn't lose a baby. You don't know, and I really hope you'll never have to know."

"You're right. I don't know. I can't resonate with that. But do you want to know what I do know?"

"What."

"Marriage is hard. It can make you want to pull your hair out and kill your spouse sometimes. But it's worth all the trouble. And I believe you and Jade have a relationship worth the trouble. It worth fighting for. And I also believe you stopped fighting for her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You let Jade shut down on you. You didn't fight her on it, you didn't make her open up to you."

"Jade is stubborn. I can't make her do anything."

"You're stubborn as well. You didn't fight her on it. And the space just got bigger and bigger and bigger. Now look at where you two are."

"So I'm to be blamed for Jade not wanting to talk to me."

Tori held her hands up in surrender, "Don't get defensive with me. I'm just saying, maybe you could have started a conversation with her when she tried giving you the silent treatment."

Beck stayed silent. Tori was right. He didn't really try with Jade. He just let her be.

"I don't want you and Jade to be over because you two love each other." Tori continued. "Don't forget that, okay?"

Beck looked down at his hand. He was still wearing his wedding band. He looked up at Tori and nodded. "I won't forget that."

The doorbell rang. Beck stood and walked over to his front door. He opened it and saw a man, holding a manila envelope.

"Beck Oliver?"

Beck nodded, "That's me. Can I help you?"

The man held out the envelope, which Beck grabbed. "You've been served. Have a nice day." The man turned around and walked away.

"Who was that?"

"I'm pretty sure it was a process server." Beck held up the envelope for Tori to see. "I just got served."

Tori got off the couch and headed towards Beck, who was opening the envelope. "Well?" Beck pulled out a few papers and looked through them. "What are they?"

"Jade filed for divorce."

"Oh no."


End file.
